


love, we will meet again

by aethersamo



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23840011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aethersamo/pseuds/aethersamo
Summary: momo's certain they will meet again. someday.sana is uncertain, but believes her anyway.
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana
Kudos: 31





	love, we will meet again

it has been 5 years since i've seen her. every now and then, i've always remembered how she insisted that one day we would meet again. she was so certain— and i wanted to believe her words badly.

but how could you meet someone again without having any clue on wherever they may be?

they say rely it on fate, on destiny, a part of me surrenders to this— but somehow a part of me could never. i've always had this irrational fear that what if in this life time, we weren't meant to be together? that we're cursed to love each other in all of our life times, but that's it. we would never end up together.

i don't want that to happen. 

and so, since the group has parted ways, i've made it a mission to visit japanese seas every november. she said one day, we'd meet somewhere where the water kisses the land, while the sun meets the sea to its eye. just like where we fell in hawaii.

but who knew an innocent kiss promises nothing but the downfall of everything? 

"sana." i've heard momo speak as she drew circles on the sand. if in the past few days, space is nothing but a social construct, this time momo had ensured i was an arms length away. as if we didn't share a sole bed in the hotel room. "yeah?" i couldn't take my eyes off of her. there's something beautiful with the way that the light hits her face, or how her skin glimmers golden with the setting sun. but above all, there's an unmistakable sorrow that resides in her eyes. something that wasn't present for the past days that we've been here in hawaii, or ever since. 

"someday, we'll meet again. somewhere where the water kisses the land, while the sun meets the sea to its eye. when that happens, i know for certain that we would never part again. but for now, there are far greater sacrifices to be made." "what do you mean?" momo looked at me sadly, i could feel her hesitation to touch me, as if the mere action could tear me to pieces.

"management called. someone took a picture of us. something that couldn't be dismissed as friendly." she smiled, but it couldn't hide her disappointment. "this is one of the things i didn't like with this whole ordeal. i love performing, i love the support that we're getting. but it's choking us, they're gripping us by our necks and we couldn't do anything about it... as if our mere breathing is controlled by them. i want to love you freely, but we've worked hard for everything. we could wait, right?" 

and we could. we did. but do we have a choice? we've fared for so long sharing nothing but looks in front of the camera, few touches here and there, yet nothing more. more often than not, there's a pushing force inside me that wants nothing but to scream to the world about how much i love momo. there's no way to stop something as inevitable as falling for momo. 

on the day where our journey together has ended, momo disappeared on the face of the earth. no traces. nothing. she didn't even bring her clothes, but the only thing she ever brought was our ring. at this point, if anybody ever saw momo, the only thing that could identify her would be that ring.

even at this point, her identifying symbol would still be something that symbolizes us, or our time spent together. it's both bitter and sweet, we could've done a lot of things together in the span of 5 years. but maybe, it is what we needed. 

my feet sunk on the soft white sand of the shore. my bare feet imprinted on it, yet sooner or later the same water that kissed the land will remove my mark on this place. like i didn't exist here one point in time. seeing these things makes me wonder if how many places i've been had momo in it, only to be washed away by something that kissed that very substance— i couldn't grasp for any answers.

the sun was dipping to melt with the sea, it's golden rays spilled over it like liquid gold, something about this reminds me on how her golden hair splays across my bed every morning, with her half lidded eyes peeking through me as i wake her up with kisses.

the wind blew harder and the waves rippled, like a silent mock and reminder on how her hair is being ruffled by the two elements. i bitterly smiled. as if on a whim, i took a stray stick and etched her name on sand. as if that would suddenly materialize her in front of me. in my surprise, a young boy suddenly spoke behind me. "momo?" his brows furrowing in confusion. i nodded and smiled. "you know how to read hangul?" he nodded. "momo-san taught me." "momo?" it was my turn to be surprised, i didn't know if i should be thanking the winds and seas for the luck that they have given me. because somehow, a part of me is hoping that this is the moment i've been waiting for years. no matter how slim. 

the young boy fervently nodded, only to turn around when he heard a certain voice. "toru!" and every muscle in my body twitched. it is unmistakable. i know that voice for years, something i could always recognize a mile away. yet, maybe this is one of my senses falsely alerting me of her presence. maybe that's how much i'm missing her for years. i wasn't sure whether i should turn around too, because at this moment, i don't know if i could further afford getting my hopes up only to be immediately taken down. crashing to the land with the cursed certainty of being broken.

but i guess, being persistent is a trait i never rid off. you only get something when you're brave enough to chase it no matter what, and if in the end all i'll get is another broken heart— it is worth it. ever since i've met her, everything was a gamble— uncertain. yet for all the uncertainties that existed between us, something in this life would always remind me how certain we've been that we'd stand together no matter what. a connected buoy that would float together in a raging sea, or a pair of wings that will fly against turbulent airs.

this time though, the risk taken wasn't for naught. the moment my head turned around and my eyes met her figure, there has been nothing in my life that would compare to this moment. i was certain that i'm in love with momo, so hard, so deep— but seeing her today reminds me that it is an abyss that i've fallen into, the abyss that falling in love for momo is. 

when i thought that she was perfect already years ago, this day proved me wrong— momo is something that manages to only get better and better everyday. her skin was perfectly golden paired with the sinews of her muscles etched in her arms— only made her perfectly rugged in my eyes. who knew worn out muscle tee and ripped shorts could look better than designer clothes? 

as soon as momo met my eyes, she had already lost vision of the boy and started rushing to my arms. as soon as we collided, i felt momo's hands on the back of my head and gravity made its magic to us. i felt the soft sand on my back, and how water seeps through my clothes. but i was too lost on momo's eyes to ever care, not with the way that the sun's light glints on her eyes like honey that's dripping across wood. i thought i knew all the words to say the moment we meet again, but i'm proven wrong, my tongue was tied beyond comprehension.

"i know i wasn't dumb to believe that this will work." she breathed, her eyes full of awe and reverence as she looked at me. "please slap me, pinch me, anything sana. tell me i'm not dreaming." "why did you leave momo?" that was all i managed to say. hurt crossed her eyes. "i was scared." "i would've fought with you." "that's exactly why." momo rolled onto her back, with her hand still on the back of my head. "i wasn't afraid to lose anything but you, sana. heck, everything i was doing revolved around you. i was madly in love, and i still am. but i don't want you to love someone who was a mere shell of herself. so... i left." momo stared at the sky, as if remembering every little thing detail in the sky as we laid on the shore. "you would've fought for me, and i would've yielded. there are a lot of things that i could do sana, but i could never resist you. and so, i remembered what i've told you in hawaii, i'm certain that we'll meet again, sana. and around that time, i'm sure we're both ready to spend our lives together. without us sacrificing a piece of ourselves for one another. i've never knew myself more until i've been in this place. the simplicity of everything, being able to do anything without worrying what would someone think. i've learned a lot sana. have you learned too?" momo smiled, but that couldn't hide the subtle uncertainty on her voice. as if she's afraid all these years were nothing but futile.

"do you know how many beaches i've visited since then?" momo looked at me and chuckled. "no." "i couldn't remember either. you weren't there, so i wasn't sure if they should count." i looked at momo and stared. "i would still fight for you, i wouldn't go through this if i wouldn't." "but?" "i've learned something far more important." at this point, my clothing was beyond drenched, and the water was pricking my skin with it's coolness. still, i couldn't care less. not when everything that i've been yearning for is arms length away from me. "i've learned things about myself throughout the trip, what i liked doing alone, what i want to do with you, what i wanted to eat, where i want to go, what i could do, what i couldn't. i could go on and on, but for all it's worth— the way i could fight for you, the way i would yield too." i smiled at momo and there was shock in her eyes. "they say love coincides between fighting against the waters and reaching for the skies. but sometimes, i think, it could also be letting the water bring you somewhere, and staring at the sky while being in the ground. or we're just lucky that in this life time we're always bound to be together no matter what." i looked at momo and her lips parted in awe.

"i fervently looked for you, but at the same time, i'll tell you not all days were easy. most of the times, it was frustrating. there was nothing that made the trip easier but the thought of meeting you in the end of the day. every bus i took, every train i rode, as much as i was hoping i'd meet you— the same way my heart was yielding with the thought that i might never again. but that wouldn't change a single thing, i would still love you. despite the uncertainties, i am certain of that, momo. i couldn't always hope, because sometimes reality hits you the hardest when you don't expect it." momo grinned but she couldn't hide her guilt. "and i wouldn't go away again, i'm sorry for leaving you with no explanations." "it turned out for the better, but yeah, i guess apology accepted." momo stood up and offered her hand to me, which i gladly accepted.

as we walked along the shore, there was nothing but silence that permeated between us. but this one's the most reassuring one i've heard ever. there's something comforting with being with momo. i could do this for the rest of my life.

suddenly momo stopped in her tracks and faced me. "remember what i told you in hawaii?" "yes. word for word." momo chuckled and got on her knee. "i've always prepared for this moment. i could've met you in the market or wherever, and i'll do the same thing. as long as it's you. we've waited for five years, and i'm always earnest with my promises, sana." momo drew her breath, and revealed a velvet box on her palm.

"sana, will you marry me?"

**Author's Note:**

> DAY 25 SAMO SOULMATES!!!
> 
> fact: this work contains exactly 2129 words! enjoy! i miss samo. hope they'd post something soon.
> 
> anyway, you can follow me @hizakiss!


End file.
